Pink-haired Woman
by AliceInRealWorld
Summary: "Why don't you stay in the village for a while?" "Too dangerous." "At least show yourself to your wife." "Did something happen?" He sighed, sounding a bit disappointed. "Nothing. But it'll do something right." And the words came out as if he's also lecturing himself.


a/n: A short story for Sakura this mother's day. And this is my entry for Day 7 of SasuSaku Week: Free Choice. Hope you guys like it :)

I don't own Naruto. Also posted in amercurialbeing.

* * *

Pink-haired Woman

"Why don't you stay in the village for a while?"

"Too dangerous."

 _Time of arrival: 7:00 pm._

"At least show yourself to your wife."

"Did something happen?"

Mission status: Ongoing.

He sighed, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Nothing. But it'll do something right."

And the words came out as if he's also lecturing himself.

I arrived earlier than expected. So, with my chakra scrupulously hidden, I decided to use my limited time watching them from the shadows.

The first thing I saw was her pink hair. It had grown long, flowing down to her slim waist. She tied it into a loose braid to keep it brushing her face as she chopped vegetables. From the shadows, I could hear the boiling broth and smell the calming aroma. I also observed the changes she had done in the manor: it's now brighter and more welcoming, contrary to the daunting abode from a memory of my youth. Before, returning here was a curse. Now, it's tempting me to come out of my hiding, inviting me to join their perpetual supper.

And I almost did. But I held my ground as the door noisily opened and an unfamiliar voice announced, "Tadaima!"

"Okairi," Sakura replied, turning her body slightly to give the person a gaiety smile. Eventually, a child maybe around six years old came into view. She bore jet black hair that framed her spectacled face. "How's your day, Sarada-chan?"

"Sarada..." I mumbled as a part of me wondered, 'When did she get so tall? How did she get so tall? Aren't those Karin's-' I counted with my fingers. 'How long have I been traveling through dimensions..?'

"For a while now," Sakura replied lightly. With a flinch, my attention returned to the scene. I reminded myself that her words were for Sarada's question which I didn't hear.

"Okay, I'll go change." Sarada disappeared upon ascending the stairs.

Sakura went back to her task. She started to prance around the kitchen, accomplishing multiple tasks at once. Her thick locks swayed along her practiced movements. Her skilled hands moved about her domain.

And I mused when the last time I was this thoroughly amazed as...

She tested the broth, added a little bit of salt.

She shaped the rice balls, placed them artfully on a plate.

She rinsed the lettuce, garnished them with tomatoes and citrus.

She paused for a moment, probably debating if she should have the same thing in the morning.

She stacked her used utilities. She wiped her few spills.

She washed her hands then wiped them dry. She slid her apron off then hung them by-

The phone rang. With a raised brow, she picked it up. She pinned the receiver between her temple and shoulder.

"Dr. Uchiha speaking," Her relaxed expression was replaced by concentration. "How are the children, Nurse Michiko?"

She began fixing the table-placemats, plates, spoons and forks-

"He finally woke up?!" Her calculating eyes glistened with relief. "Thank goodness! Now, after you check his sutures, I want you to give him this concoction that I made..."

-cups of tea, bowls of soup, a tray of rice ball and a serving of salad.

"...yes, place all the reports on my desk." She switched ears. "Tell his mom that he's first on my rounds tomorrow. Yes. Thank you so much!"

She returned the receiver. She went by the window. She leaned on the sill. She's probably checking her mental list, to see if her work was done.

Her back showed off the Uchiha crest. A warm sensation spread across my chest. A dazed sigh escaped my lips, 'when was the last time I...'

Gradually, the memories relayed like flipping pages of a book.

 _Awakening beside her. Kissing her awake. Falling in love. Cooking her breakfast. Watching her breast-feed. Fighting over the bathroom. Laughing at inside jokes. Tapping our foreheads. Wondering about them during work. Musing what's for dinner. Returning home. Wrapping my arms around her waist. Kissing her neck, her temple, her forehead. Enveloping Sarada's small frame. Waiting for dinner. Listening to Sarada's babbles. Receiving her sloppy smooch._

 _Having supper together. Cleaning up the table. Preparing for bed. Closing my eyes. Occasionally making love. Falling in love. Falling asleep. Feeling secure knowing that this was more than a dream._

Sakura clasped her hands in satisfaction. She turned around then smiled to herself. She gaped at the starry sky; a part of me already knew her wish. She laughed at herself. "You know, I cooked your favorite dish."

Then she shifted her gaze at the Sakura tree, her emerald eyes directly looking at me.

My heart beat began to rise. Dry mouth. Sweaty palms. I got lost in her maze.

Everything went blank. All focus was on her. And I surmised uncharacteristically, 'everything is her.'

God. What did I do to deserve this perfect piece of art?

"What are you looking at, mama?" Sarada appeared all of a sudden. Her onyx eyes followed her look. I held my breath, realizing that I had lost my grasp of the chakra-masking jutsu.

I backed away, trying to refocus my chakra.

She stared at my direction for ten nervous seconds before giving me a sweet grin, "Nothing. She replied lightly. "I thought I saw a falcon on that tree." She pointed at me.

My shoulders tensed.

"Falcon?" Sarada squinted, confusion written on her face. "All I can see is the Sakura tree, mama."

"Yeah," Sakura giggled knowingly. She put a hand on Sarada's shoulder then led her to the dining table, "Guess it's just my imagination. Let's have dinner!"

Then relaxed again.

Sarada raised an eyebrow at the 'Sakura tree' before dismissively shrugging. "A-ah... Before that mama…" she rummaged through her duffel bag in a hesitant manner. Focused eyes told a story that she had rehearsed for what was to come. She then carefully pulled out a ribbon-bound plastic container. With a nervous smile, she greeted, "Happy mother's day!"

'So Naruto was referring to...' A wave of guilt crept in.

"Eh? B-but the breakfast you cooked for me earlier is enough Sara-chan! You shouldn't have!" Sakura timidly accepted the parcel yet her lips curved from ear to ear.

She opened it and revealed a dozen of syrup-coated anko dumplings. A surprised gasp escaped her lips, in an instant, her smaragdine eyes widened in pure delight. "Oh wow! Thank you so much, love!" She unceremoniously pulled her daughter in one of her bear hugs.

Sarada returned the affectionate gesture, wrapping her arms around her torso and burying her face in her braids. "I-I thought that this could be like... Papa's sort of… representative..?" She laughed weakly.

A glint of cognizance flashed in Sakura's eyes before stifling a chortle. "Is that so... What gave you that idea, love?"

Sarada glued her look on the floor as her fingers fidgeted the hem of her skirt. "B-because I saw the seventh t-treating Auntie Hinata a-and-" She bit her lip, trying to surpass a heave.

Sakura's smile wearied. She placed the sweets on the dining table first before gingerly squatting down to Sarada's eye level. She placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "And?"

It was perhaps her mother's tender gesture that encouraged her to look back at Sakura's eyes. Sarada bit her lip, scrunched her brows then shed a guilty tear.

"M-mama... I know that you're tired of this question, b-but where is papa?"

I felt my heart break along with her voice. I gritted my teeth as thousands of contrite words flooded my mind. Every one of them, I rejected for I knew there's no excuse that would bring back the times I was away.

I clenched my fist until it's pale white. 'And more to come.'

"He..." My wife thought for a moment, trying to find the right words. She threw a gander at the Sakura tree then started, "remember the story of the falcon?"

Sarada wiped her wet cheeks. "T-the falcon living on the Sakura tree..."

"The Sakura tree that is located in a sacred forest. A sacred, bountiful forest which is targeted by many selfish people. So, in order to protect its home, and the forest, the falcon took it upon itself to fly around the world to defeat the enemies."

Sakura nodded. "Papa... is like the falcon." Sakura gently angled Sarada's head to my direction. Our onyx eyes clashed. "He's on a very important mission to protect the village." She raised a hand then tapped Sarada's forehead. "To protect you."

I felt my eyes brim. I leaned my body on the Sakura's trunk as all of my strength mysteriously drained. The admiration that I felt from watching Sakura earlier, intensified. This time, it's mixed with pride and joy and overflowing gratitude.

So much so, my heart ached with urge, an ample amount of courage to perpetually announce to the world (in many ways than one) that, _'This is Sakura Uchiha. She is my wife, the mother of my child.'_

 _The most amazing woman in the world._

"Always remember, love, our hearts are connected. No matter what happens, wherever papa is right now, he's always thinking of us."

Sarada threw her arms around her mother's again, "I love you mama." She sobbed. "Thank you so much for taking care of me... even if papa..."

"Shh..." Sakura rested her chin on Sarada's head then brush her soft, raven tress. She glanced at my direction again before saying, "we love you too, our sweet, sweet love..."

I stood my ground even if the rest of my being was demanding me to join their huddle. I stood my ground even if her viridian irises were pleading aimlessly. I stood my ground even if all I wanted to do was to go home.

Naruto's advice whispered in my head; I decided to wait for midnight to come.

* * *

a/n: Gah. Too cheesy. Should I write a sequel? Please review if you have the time XD Till next story!


End file.
